Betrayal
by BaneofKronos
Summary: When Annabeth destroys Percy he does shocking things to dull the pain.
1. Deep, Real Pain

CHAPTER ONE

Percy's PoV

It's my seventeenth birthday, the day we defeated Kronos one year ago, and my and Annabeth's one year anniversary so all in all a batshit crazy day. First we had a birthday breakfast, then we had a afternoon celebration for the one year anniversary of Kronos's defeat, and finally me and Annabeth's anniversary dinner. When it was all over we slept at Camp Half-Blood.

When I couldn't sleep I went to the beach, then I heard Annabeth laughing hysterically so I naturally snook over to see, and see Annabeth and some buff guy with caramel colored hair and a buzz cut, and deep hazel eyes. They were making out. There was blood rush going through my body. I felt myself shaking myself as I shouted "ANNABETH WHO IS THIS!?".

She looked shocked that I found them, but snapped out of it quick, (One point for her I suppose)."How much did you see Percy honestly?""I saw you sucking this assholes face like there's no fucking tomorrow!".

"Per-cy I-I didn-n't kn-ow you'd fin-d o-ut" she studdered scared and on the verge of tears "That makes it OKAY!?" I shout "Leave her alone!" the asshole decided to speak ,so with all my strength and anger at her (Annabeth) betrayal that darted at him an beat SENSELESSLY beat the shit out him.

Annabeth eventually pulled me off him, of course after a broken nose,a black eye, and cut and brusies."Percy please stop it!" Annabeth wailed.I glared at her ready scream my head straight into space, but instead I started to weep.

"Why Annabeth?" I asked between sobs "Because we never would of made it, Perce truth is you hold me back"she said very quiet, but very calm "How can you be so calm"I demanded, she looked at me and said "Because I faced the reality of this Percy" she said emotionless. "So this how you end it" I said on the verge of tears once more "No I was gonna talk to you tomorrow, but I was so sad I jumped on the first guy I saw"she said very ashmed

Then this a blur, but vaguely I remembered. I pulled out Riptide and stabbed myself in heart.I remember Annabeth yelling and a couple campers coming to help I swear I saw a beautiful girl stare at me from a tree, but as I said it was very blurry.


	2. Revelations, Anger, and Pain

CHAPTER 2

Percy's PoV

I woke with pain in my chest, and all over.I looked up to see my mom asleep in a chair at my side, Annabeth asleep on the couch in the corner, both of their eyes puffy red from crying. I groaned because of pain and roused Annabeth. She looked and sighed with relief, and I glared at her " Why are you happy, I thought I held you back" I growled at her.

She had the audasity to look hurt, which pissed me off more"Just get out Annabeth" I said with anger raidiating from my words."But Per-" "GET OUT" I shouted waking up my mom with a start. "Fine" Annabeth said bawling and ran out. I sighed and tears started finding their way down my face.

Annabeth's PoV

"Fine" I said bawling and ran out. How could I be such a goddamn idiot now the love of my life hates my guts, and it's all my fault. How could I think he held me back? Now that I'm without him I realizie that HE'S what kept me going, and he hates me now and probably forever.

Percy's PoV

"Percy are you okay?" my mom asked very concerned I chuckled and said "Not all, mom not be rude, but can I not get asked a million questions, I will tell you everything when i'm ready."Of course sweetie, just remember whatever happens I'll love you. Okay sweetie?" "Yeah I know love you too ma, im going to bed" "Kay Sweetie".

Annabeth's PoV

So lost in thought Annabeth walked straight into Thalia "HEY, WAT-"after seeing it was me she blushed and said"Oh, hey Annabeth". After a little bit of walking Thalia started up a conversation"I heard what happen with Percy, and i'm sorry". "What did you hear?" "That a rogue camper attacked you and Percy, Percy won but ended up getting stabbed in the chest?" "Who told you that?" "Nico".

Oh shit, Annabeth thought he knows and he runs his mouth believe you me


	3. A Talk, A Discovery, and 2 Arguements

CHAPTER 3

Percy's PoV-Two weeks later

I'm being released from the hospital today feeling none better and much worse. You see laying in a bed for 2 weeks gives you WAY too much time to think and reflect on your actions and I finally came to the conclusion that I was to hard on Annabeth,so I decided to talk to her calmly.

Annabeth's PoV-5 hours after chapter 2

So I just told Thalia the real story of what happened that night, and she diddn't take it well. First she was at a loss for words, then she did something very shocking she punched me in the face. I fell to the floor shocked, finally she screamed "How could you do that to someone you love?" she asked"No, no I don't wanna know, gods you are sick in the head , you threw away away one of the nicest guys on the planet!" with that she stormed out.

Percy's PoV-Present

I changed my mind about Annabeth. I'm done with her, and the world and the reason is that no one came to see me or check on me when I was in the hospital. After talking with my friends they said that she has been happier than ever, and even had a new boyfriend. While I was drowning in self pity in my basement, and highly enjoying two new habits drinking, and Zyinax. I discovered Zyinax by sneaking into my moms medience cabinet, it felt like a roller coaster on those things espically when they're washed down by vodka. It was the BEST roller coaster ever... or so I thought.

Annabeth's PoV

No one has heard or seen Percy for a week and I was kinda of scared that he sucessfully offed himself this. One day I couldn't stand it anymore and went to check on him then he answered the breath wreaked like liquior, and he looked ready to drop, and was stuttering, and stumbling which I read was a Zyinax syptomn. "OH M-M-MY G-OD-S PERCY". He glared at me then yelled "ALL I DO IS HOLD YOU BACK SO JUST LEAVE ALONE, ANNABETH I'M SURE YOUR BOYFRIEND ALREADY MISES YOU! !". Then he slammed the door in my face, and I wept.


	4. A Shocking Discovery That won't End Well

CHAPTER 4

Percy's PoV-Right after Chapter 3

How dare she even come near me, much less to check on me! That bitch will get hers watch! So I did the reasonable thing had 10 more Zyinax, and washed it down with a bottle of Royal Crown Scotch, what Paul kept for special occasions, but that son of a bitch diddn't know what I was going through. It was like my heart was pulled out of my body ripped in half and was used as a punching bag and only a half of my heart was pushed back in. I felt like I was dying, drowning in my own sorrow, hate , despair, and memories of HER. Ironic for a son of Poseidon, huh, drownding and all.

Poseidon- Present

Watching my son pop pills and drink hurt me, looks as though the Savior of Olympus was at the lowest point in his life.

Annabeth-Present

I felt like complete and utter fucking shit. Percy is doing this because of me I always knew he had alot of concealed anger, at the gods, the world, people,and me for always acting better than him. But I think me cheating on him pushed him over the edge. I broke my poor, poor seaweed brain.

Nico-Present

I was lying on my bed in the Hades cabin thinking about the real story Thalia told me about what happen with Percy.

Flashback

It was noon and I was sparring with a Hephaestus kid when Thalia came over to me and dragged me aside and said " Percy is in critical condition and Annabeth is a wreck, as you know" " Yes I know this so why did you have to stop my fight" I asked. "Well I just learned the real story" then she told me what really happened. I guess my jaw hit the floor because Thalia smirked.

Finally I went to confront Annabeth. I saw her walk into the sword training area and followed her. When I got there when I saw her wrapped around some Aphrodite boy.

"Really Annabeth" I snap at her "What do you want corpse breath!" she snarled. "I want to you to stop being a immature whore just because Percy broke up with you, because you cheated on him no less" I am about shouting now. Her stormy grey eyes narrowed at me and asked "How do you know that?" she asked me "Thalia told me everything" my tone was tougher than steel.

She came up to me and said" You tell anyone corpse breath, and your dead" she said. "Oh yeah, try it" I demanded, then we started fighting sword-to-dagger.

Sorry that first 3 chapters were so short, but they'll be longer now.


	5. A Heartwrenching 5th Chapter

CHAPTER 5

Nico's PoV

"Come on corpse breath" she said as we meet with every hit. "Damn you Annabeth, I'm only doing this to teach you a lesson". "And what lesson would that be corpse brain?" she snarled as we clashed.

"To be good to those treat you good, spoiled little princess" I told as our blades slipped off each others."Please he used me in so many ways, it's ridiculous" she stated as we stopped to catch our breath.

"You know that's a lie, he's probably dead on the floor at home" I stated both our eyes opened wide at the realitazation. We darted to Annabeth's car and sped off.

Percy's PoV

Broken, I was broken. Nobody wants a broken piece of merchandise, I thought. So I pulled Ripide out and went to end it as someone tackled me.

Annabeth's PoV

"GODSDAMNIT, PERSUES JACKSON YOU ARENT DYING ON ME!" "Annabeth please just let me die it's what I want, Annabeth please" he begged as I pinned him to the floor with my foot. Any other day he could escape this like childsplay, but in his current state I doubted he could right now. "ANNABETH PLEASE" he cried "NO PERCY, I WON'T LET YOU KILL YOURSELF". I said that right as Percy's mom came in.

Percy's PoV

She said that right as my mom came in. My mother stared at Riptide, the spilled pill bottle, and the empty Royal Crown container with her eyes wide. She did the thing I least expected she smacked me then smothered me with a hug. Thats the last thing I remembered as everything went black.

I woke up with a warm washcloth on my forehead and the worst hangover known to man. I groan loudly and my mom comes into the room with puffy red eyes. "So this what you do to cope Percy, destroy your life?" she asked on the verge of tears. "Please Mom, I can't handle this right now" I said welling up also. "WHEN ARE YOU GONNA BE READY TO HANDLE TALKING TO ME" then she punched in the gut and things went black again.

Sally's PoV

I was pissed he always shuts me out and I'm sick of it. He'll pay, I keep hitting even when he's knocked out. He starts bleeding and I smile and think good now he'll learn his lesson. I think that as the front door opens.


	6. Make-up, NOT

CHAPTER 6

I forgot to do the disclaimer for the first few chapters so. I don't own PJO or HOO. I only own the plot and a OC that comes in later.

Nico's PoV

" - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I shouted as I charged her. She hit the wall, and fell unconcious. I picked up Percy carried him to the backseat of the car, and sped Annabeth to Camp Half-Blood. I had some Apollo campers carry him to the big house.

Percy's Pov

"I swear to the the gods if-" I got interrupted by a smothering hug given by Annabeth. All the pain that had been taken since she cheated me wasn't pointed at her anymore, it was pointed at my mother. So I did what I wanted to do for a while I hugged and kissed her."Percy I'm sor-" I cut her off with another kiss. " You talk much" I mumble into her ear right before I pass out again.

Annabeth's PoV

He fell asleep with his head resting in my naturally ringed, golden hair but I didn't give a shit. I was estatic I have my seaweed brain back I thought gigdlly to myself. I looked down at my self and sighed my orange Camp Half-Blood tee was covered in running mascra, and snot, my skinny jeans looked fine enough.

I managed to lay him down and get off of him without rousing him. I grab a spare tanktop from my cabin and put it on. Then all of the sudden my sword room mistake was kissing me, I was too stunned to react.

Then I see Percy at his doorway looking with tears in his eyes. This snaps me out of my trance, I punch him in the balls and run to Percy's shut door, I try opening it and of course it's locked. I can feel him sobbing against the door.

All right I'm done for the night put up 6 chapters and am very tired, might update tomorrow if I have time.


	7. Chapter 7:Author's Note

So since I've read reviews that say I should stop so I'm doing just that.

I'm gonna try another story, this was my first story so I didn't expect it to be that good anyway, people just confirmed my suspicisions. So see ya, for now people.


	8. BACK IN!

So since I've read reviews that say I should stop so I'm doing just that.

I'm gonna try another story, this was my first story so I didn't expect it to be that good anyway, people just confirmed my suspicisions. So see ya, for now people.


	9. One last AN

Some reviewers have said that I should continue, I decided that whoever wants the rest just P.M me.


End file.
